Daughter of Evil
by I Stop For Weasley Twins
Summary: Emamenta was rescued by the Titans after being captured by Slade but when they discover she has strong powers she is taken in by the Titans and Eventually joins them. Every thing seems perfect but when Slade comes back for her will she be safe or doomed forever? Will her and Robin get together? Rated m for later chapters RavenxBeast boy RobinxOC


Daughter of Evil

Chapter 1

**Ok guys I tried to write this once but it was a flop so let's try this again shall we? Oh and the words in italics are Robins old Robin narration never hurt anyone right? **

_It started out so simply, the most important day of my life the best and the worst day that is. Well I guess the best way to start is from the beginning _

It was any old morning at Titans tower, the birds were chirping, Raven was reading, star fire was cooking and the ever so mature boys were fighting over the remote. All except Robin of coarse who had been mysteriously disappearing to his room all the time ever since Slade had reappeared. His obsession poisoned his mind and stole energy from his body like a sickly parasite that could never be disposed of but all his friends could do was try to get him through it. As if on cue he ran out of his room "Titans trouble!" Cyborg and Best boy immediately straightened up" what's the problem Robin?" Cyborg asked in a "mission time" tone of voice.

"I've got a location on Slade, Titans go!" During their last encounter Robin had placed a tracking device on the back of slades neck and according to the readings he was directly under Titans Tower! So Raven moved rock after rock while beast boy morphed into a mole and began to help but the thing about moles is that they're blind so he ended up nawing through a pipe and flooded the bottom floor of the tower. Raven raised an eyebrow"nice Beast Boy." His normally green complexion turned beat red"You know what Raven we can't ALL move giant rocks with our freaky mind powers you know?" Soon Raven started trembling and then she placed a hand over her mouth. Beast boy couldn't believe his ears was she…laughing? Well not exactly laughing but at least chuckling. "what Raven you're laughing, at something I sai-whoa!" He had removed theboulder that revealed a chrome room full of high tech computers. "Uh Robin you might want to see this like now!" Robin's eyes scanned the scene for any evidence but then he gasped.

_There she was matted hair, covered in blood but either way I could never forget her face. How Slade of all people could create someone so well…good._

There in front of the teen titans lay a sleeping girl whos face was caked with blood and had medical wires in her shook the unconscious girl a bit"Miss can you hear me, are you alright?" Golden eyes fluttered open"Who are you? Who- who am I?" Raven placed delicate pale finger tips on the girls temples"Her memories are hidded from me someone is using powerful magic here but I'll do what I can." A black energy surrounded the girls body and slipped around and around until eventually the blood began to disappear and a tinge of color appeared in her face. She pulled the wires out of her arm and blew her hair out of her face"Thank you." Then she colapsed into Robin's arms causing him to blush a bit"Come on Titans we have to get her, whoever she is out of here." Using Raven's powers the Titans were easily able to get themysterious girl back inside the safety of the tower. "okay" Robin stated now to find sl- huh?" The tracker stated that he was IN Titans Tower. "Wait a minute." Raven always the skeptical one pushed the girls crimson hair off her neck and revealed the titans tracker beeping softly.

"Well so much for slade." Robin pounded his fists on the counter"uh! Why is slade always one step ahead of me!" Star Fire placed a hand on his shoulder"Robin we must see to her needs yes?" As if one cue the mystery girl began to stir"Huh? What happened ?" Cyborg helped her cit up"We're the teen titans and you're here in our tower. As for who you are well who are you?" She blinked a few times and gazed at her five rescuers"My name is Emamenta and I owe you guys big time."

**Okay yes I realize it's a short first chapter and if this story works out chapters will be longer in the future that is a promise. But I really need to know if this is going anywhere so I need 4 reviews for my first chapter okay thanks guys **


End file.
